1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of coin wrapping machines, wherein coins are wrapped in rolls of given quantities and wherein the roll of coins is cased in a peper covering, and other machines, such as cash registers, and the like, wherein rolls of paper are used; the invention is more particularly directed to a carrier for a large roll of paper which may be used for such machines, from which paper is carried into the machine and properly fed, and/or cut, and wrapped about the roll of coins, or otherwise utilized in the normal function of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field comprises means holding an enlarged paper roll, generally horizontally disposed towards the machine so as to directly feed therein and at a distance from the machine so as to require an unfortunately large amount of working space.
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art by its unique features of vertical displacement of the roll of paper combined with guide roller and bar feeding the paper appropriately so that it does not misalign on entering the machine, and it features a simplified tension device for insuring uniform tension on the enlarged roll of paper.